Gerçure
by Sombreland
Summary: Ils étaient tel la mer glaciale et mouvementée. Ils ont allumés une flamme et fait bouillir l'eau salée de leurs vies. Slash, Two-Shot. *prend place après l'ellipse des deux ans*
1. Chapter 1

**Gerçure**

**Résumé :**Ils étaient tel la mer glaciale et mouvementée. Ils ont allumés une flamme et fait bouillir l'eau salée de leurs vies.

**Attention :**One Piece ne m'appartient pas, son auteur est bien plus censé que moi, et connais mieux que ma personne la raison exacte qui ferait que l'histoire qui suis ne pourra jamais prendre place dans le manga.

**Rating : **T premier Chapitre.

**Paring :**Mihwak x Law.

**Note :**Hello le monde ! Ceci est un Two Shot fait avec amour « Perversion » patience « fanatisme » et créativité « fantasme ». Je vous prie de bien vouloir prendre place et vous étonner devant ma capacité à choisir les couples les plus tarés de cet univers. « oui One Piece est un univers à lui seul ».

OoOoO~OoOoOOoOoO~OoOoO

Law était assis dans un coin, surveillant vaguement du coin de l'œil les autres shichibukai. Il détestait les réunions. Lui tout ce qu'il voulait c'était mettre ses plans à exécution, pas devoir écouter les ordres de la marine. Il était un pirate que diable !

Ainsi, il pouvait observer à loisirs les cinglés qui occupaient le même rang que lui. Doflamingo s'amusait à faire bouger de droite à gauche un pauvre servant. Boa souriait et faisait des clins d'œil à tout va, Mihwak le regardait droit dans les...

Hein ?

Mihwak le regardait ?

Qu'est ce que cet épéiste coincé pouvait bien lui vouloir ? A part peut-être le réprimander pour son incroyable laisser aller ? Ce mec était tellement taré, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient tous rassemblés il avait faillit le couper en deux juste car il avait osé lui dire que son chapeau était moche. Aucun goût vraiment, un chapeau uni... tsss.

Bref, il allait commencer à rougir si l'autre n'arrêtait pas de le fixer. Ou peut-être lui mettre les yeux sur les pieds pour lui apprendre.

L'idée lui plaisait, même si il risquait de se faire tuer après cet acte. Vraiment, pourquoi ces pirates n'avaient aucun humour ? Sauf Dolfamingo... mais lui c'était une autre histoire. Un psychopathe de première. Si encore il se servait de ses pouvoirs pour faire faire un strip-tease à Boa ouais ça pourrait être drôle.

Quand il releva les yeux vers Oeil de Faucon celui ci c'était détourné et écoutait paisiblement les autres parler.

Par tout les monstres des mers, quand cette réunion barbante et inutile allait-elle finir ?

Une heure passa et ils furent enfin libérés. Poussant un soupir Law se leva, s'étira lentement et passa devant tous les Shichibukai sans leur adresser un mot. Quand il dépassa Mihwak qui époussetait son chapeau il lui envoya un sourire narquois et s'en alla vivement. Allez savoir quand ce fou allait se mettre à vouloir vous tuer.

Il marcha pendant quelques temps avant d'apercevoir son sous marin. Ah il allait enfin pouvoir avoir un peu la paix. Il monta à bord, salua vaguement Penguin et se dirigea vers sa cabine. Il s'allongea sur son lit et ferma les yeux.

_-Ah... journée de merde. Va falloir que j'évite de croiser Mihwak pendant un certain temps maintenant. A moins que j'aille encore le faire chier.._

_-Pas raisonnable._  
_-Mouais... pas raisonnable... Hein ?_

Hein ?! Law se releva vivement les yeux plissés. Il tomba nez à nez avec Mihwak qui le fixait de son regard glacial et vide. Pendant un instant il se demanda si il n'était pas entrain de rêver. Mais dans ses rêves Mihwak n'aurait durement pas son épée de dégainée. Il se reprit bien vite, apposant un sourire paresseux sur ses lèvres.

_-Nh, et bien monsieur, comment êtes-vous rentré ?_  
_-L'ours._

Une veine ce mit à battre sur la temps du jeune pirate. Il hurla un : BEEPPPOOO ! mental et crut entendre un : Désolé. lui répondre.

_-Naturellement, pourquoi ai-je même posé la question._

_-Ton équipage a un étrange sens de la sécurité._

Law ne répondit pas. Souriant il tenta de faire un pas en avant, mais fut forcé de se stopper quand une lame caressa son coup. Son visage se ferma, il n'aurait jamais le temps de dire Room, qu'il serait déjà mort. Que pouvait bien lui vouloir Mihwak ? Le tuer ? Il l'aurait déjà fait. Alors pourquoi ?

_-Jolie lame._

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut une pression supplémentaire sur son cou, ainsi qu'une légère entaille.  
-Merci. Murmura froidement Œil de Faucon.

Putain. Putain. Putain. Il était mal.

Law recula, n'appréciant que peu l'idée de finir décapité. La lame suivit son mouvement et peu à peu il se retrouva acculé sur son lit. Alors qu'il commençait sérieusement à paniquer un regard sur le lit le fit rire.

Il lança un regard provocateur à Mihwak alors que celui-ci haussait un sourcil vaguement étonné.

_-Tu sais Dracule... tu n'as pas besoin de faire tout ça pour m'avoir allongé et soumit sur un lit._

Et il s'écroula de rire. La tête que tirait Mihwak valait toutes les primes du monde. Il n'allait jamais s'en remettre.

Seigneur, il allait mourir de rire, il étouffait. Si seulement il avait pu prendre une photo... Dommage que Mihwak n'est plus de prime il aurait perdu toute crédibilité. Suite à cet image mental il recommença à rire jusqu'à ce que la lame revienne s'amuser autour de son cou. Ok peut-être qu'il n'allait pas y survivre là. Il était un peu suicidaire sur les bords mais pas à ce point généralement...

Une rire nerveux sortit de ses lèvres.

_-Mihwak ?_

La lame initia une douce caresse sur sa joue.

_-Il semble qu'il n'y est pas que ton équipage. Toi aussi tu as une façon bien étrange de voir la sécurité Trafalgar Law._  
_-Merci, j'ai beaucoup travaillé ce point._  
_-Je n'en doute pas._

Le métal se pressa fortement sur sa joue, juste assez pour ne pas le faire saigner, mais bien assez pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'allait pas s'en tirer cette fois.

_-Ceci... c'est un avertissement Law._

Law le regarda, les sourcils froncés, un avertissement ?

Un sourire froid se dessina sur les lèvres de Mihwak et soudainement ce fut comme si un vent glacial s'empara de Law.

Il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ressentait une présence étouffante autour de lui, l'empêchant de faire tout mouvement. Il ne vit même pas Mihwak approcher tellement l'air l'oppressait.

Il sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule, l'allongeant sur le lit. Et alors que le visage pour une fois souriant d'œil de Faucon s'approchait du sien, il sombra.

OoOoO~OoOoOOoOoO~OoOoO

Quand il se réveilla un mal de tête atroce le prit. Il plissa les yeux fortement, empêchant toute lumière de passer et grogna. Position désagréable. Il tenta de s'allonger un peu plus mais il comprit bien vite que la raison pour laquelle sa position l'indisposait était les liens qui enserrait ses bras.

Il tira quelques coups pour tester la solidité des liens et poussa un soupir. Solide, et impossible à user. Du granit marin, depuis quand on se baladait avec du putain de granit marin sur soit... Il ouvrit vaillamment les yeux, doucement, les habituant à la lumière, et combattant son mal de crâne.

Un seul mot tourna dans son esprit alors qu'il inspectait ce qui l'entourait.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Il allait tuer Mihwak.

Son haut préféré était déchiré et son torse couvert de marque. Il l'avait marqué. Lui ?! Un avertissement ? Une putain d'invitation à aller lui casser la gueule oui ! Il s'arrêta dans ses récriminations en voyant une petite carte trôner sur le bas de son torse.

Une main s'empara du bout de papier.

-J'ai pour habitude de prendre les gens aux mots. Il vaudrait mieux pour toi que tu baisses les yeux la prochaine fois que nous nous rencontrerons. Signé D.M

Tout le sang avait quitter le visage de Law.

_-Et bien capitaine, vous vous êtes bien amusé !_  
_-PENGUIIIN DEGAGE !_  
_-..._

_-...et libère moi avant._

OoOoO~OoOoOOoOoO~OoOoO

A suivre …

Merci d'avoir lu ! J'epsère que vous avez aimé ! Je suis particulièrement heureuse de ce début, j'aime vraiment Law, je trouve qu'il à cette personnalité capable de le modeler sans faire trop OOC. Par contre il est un peu faible dans mon texte... enfin face à Mihwak de toute façon... Bref, dans la prochaine partie il semble que Law va se découvrir un talent que Mihwak ne lui connaissait pas et ressemblant fort à celui de Luffy avant ses deux ans d'entraînements. Ahahah Mihwak ne va pas en croire ses yeux !

Bref, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé ! Et surtout... Vous préférez que Law prenne les commandes ou que Mihwak reste dans sa position de... force ? **Mwhahahaha **De toute façon pour moi il faudra qu'ils soient tous deux au dessus à un moment ou un autre. Le partage hein? XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Gerçure**

**Résumé :** Ils étaient tel la mer glaciale et mouvementée. Ils ont allumés une flamme et fait bouillir l'eau salée de leurs vies.

**Attention :** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, son auteur est bien plus censé que moi, et connais mieux que ma personne la raison exacte qui ferait que l'histoire qui suis ne pourra jamais prendre place dans le manga.

**Rating :** M. M. M.

**Paring :** Mihawk x Law.

**Note :** Voilà la suite... et je n'ai pas grand chose à dire... enfin... si... mais à la note de fin xD Hum et... Chapitre tout à fait NON corrigé !

* * *

Il allait se venger de cette humiliation, il se foutait allègrement qu'un membre de son équipage l'est vu dans cet état, il se fichait d'autant plus du fait que Mihawk soit un pervers total, mais il s'était... évanouit ! Ce connard avait utilisé le Haki des Rois sur LUI. Il avait osé utiliser le Haki !

Rageant, Law se leva et frappa violemment la table blanche sur lequel ses jambes avaient prient places. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Oups... un instant il avait oublié qu'il était en pleine réunion des Shichibukai.

-Law ? Questionna Boa en papillonnant des yeux. Il aimait les hommes ça n'allait pas marcher...  
-Tch. Il l'ignora et retourna à sa contemplation du Faucon. Putain de journée. Et Mihawk qui souriait dans son coin, il allait le butter. Il croyait quoi ? Qu'il était faible ? Il maîtrisait le Haki lui aussi, peut-être pas celui des rois, mais il était fort, il était fort bordel !

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Et pour la deuxième fois en une minute toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Qu'avait-il fait cette fois ? A part fusiller Mihawk des yeux bien sur.

Dolfammingo éclata soudainement de rire et se tourna vers le bretteurs.

-Et bien Mihawk, tu sais déchaîner les passions. Ahah.

Dracule lui envoya un regard froid et se leva rapidement. Il se dirigea vers Law et, l'attrapant par le col de son haut, le tira hors de sa chaise et de la salle.

Mihawk le plaqua durement contre un mur, le regardant de haut.

-Depuis quand ? Demanda-t-il.

Law le regarda, l'incompréhension brillant dans ses yeux.

-Depuis quand quoi ?  
-Depuis quand maîtrises-tu le Haki des rois ? Asséna Mihawk en faisant pression avec son propre Haki.

Déjà Law sentit ses poumons se compresser et l'air lui manquer. Il regarda Oeil De Faucon avec rage.

-Depuis jamais connard !

Mihawk le lâcha doucement, peu confiant.

-Tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ?  
-De quoi ? Grogna Law.  
-Tout à l'heure, tu l'as utilisé, le Haki des rois.

Le chirurgien baissa les yeux, choqué. Il avait utilisé le Haki des rois ? Lui ? Mais...

-Et tu as essayés de l'utiliser sur moi.

Le silence se fit glacial.

Law s'éloigna légèrement, le sourire crispé. Dracule Mihawk semblait peu amène et leur dernière rencontre ne c'était pas forcément passée au mieux.

-Ah vraiment ? J'en suis tout à fait... navré.  
-J'en suis sur.  
-Tu sais, on fait tous des erreurs...  
-Parfaitement.

-Ce sont des choses qui arrivent.  
-J'approuve.  
-Et bien... faisons comme si rien ne c'était passé ! Finit Law avec un grand sourire.

Il commença à reculer vers la sortie, le sourire figé. Bien sur que ce connard n'allait pas le laisser partir comme ça.

-Fait attention Law.

Hein ?

-Si tu t'éloignes trop tu ne pourras plus te défendre.

Mihawk, épée sortie, se mit en position d'attaque.

Law ferma les yeux, et merde, il était déjà trop loin... Pourtant...

-Room !

Vivement en même temps que l'attaque de Mihawk il se coupa lui même ses membres. Au loin Oeil de faucon eut un sourire froid. Pendant que Law commençait à remettre son corps en état il plissa les yeux et libéra son Haki au maximum.

Law tomba dans l'inconscience, son bras encore séparé du reste de son corps.

En fermant les yeux il murmura : putain de pervers.

Mihawk tiqua.

* * *

Il posa son chapeau sur un meuble et se délesta de son fardeau en le jetant négligemment sur le sol. Le dit fardeau émit un léger gémissement de douleur.

Souriant Mihawk s'accroupit devant la forme sur le sol.

-Putain de pervers hein ? Je ne supporte pas les Rookies qui se croient tout permit, mais toi... ça pourrait être amusant.

Il ôta le chapeau noir et blanc du jeune pirate et ébouriffa les courts cheveux noirs.

-Si il l'apprend il ne me laissera jamais en paix... Enfin du moment que tu la fermes ça devrait aller, rookie.

Mihawk tira plus fortement sur les cheveux, faisant frapper la tête de Law contre le sol. Il admira quelques secondes l'expression perdue et douloureuse du plus jeune alors qu'il se réveillait puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'entraînant dans un baiser violent. Sonné le chirurgien se laissait faire sans bouger, il semblait totalement déconnecté. Ignorant cela le bretteur commençait déjà à déshabiller Law, lui enlevant son pantalon rapidement. Il caressa sensuellement la langue de son futur amant et mordit brutalement la lèvre inférieur.

Sous la douleur Law se releva soudainement, il repoussa sèchement Mihawk, toujours hagard il vacilla alors qu'il tentait de se lever. L'épéiste le plaqua une nouvelle fois au sol.

-Putain ! Lâches-moi connard d'épéiste de merde !

Une main se posa sur sa bouche, l'empêchant de parler. Il plissa les yeux et mordit violemment la chaire. Il s'amusa quelques instants du sang qui goutta sur ses lèvres et de la rage présente sur le visage de Mihawk puis releva le buste, son souffle frôlant la joue du bretteur.

-Ne te l'avais-je pas dit Mihawk ? Tu n'as pas besoin de ça.

Le bretteur eut un léger rire et répondit à son tour.

-Mais peut-être que moi j'en ai besoin.

Pendant un instant Law se demanda si Mihawk avait vraiment l'intention de le prendre de force, il n'allait tout de même pas aller jusque là ?

-Ah je comprends ! C'est pour ça que tu es frustré ! Zorro ne voulait pas jouer à ce petit jeu de domination avec toi... Je compatis, vraiment mais tu sai-

Une main s'abattit froidement sur l'épaule de Law et l'envoya rencontre brutalement le sol dans un craquement douloureux. Les yeux plissés sous la douleur le chirurgien distingua vaguement Mihawk s'éloigner de lui.

-T'es vraiment un taré.  
-De ta part ça sonne plus comme un compliment Trafalgar.  
-Ouais... mais, tu pourrais pas me rendre mon bras ?

-...

-Hey, m'ignores pas !  
-...

-Mihawk !

-Ce bras... pour l'instant il ne t'est d'aucune utilité.  
-Bien sur que si !

-De quel genre ? Le ton du bretteur était clairement moqueur à présent, et Law avait toute les peines du monde à rester concentré.  
-Du genre : Au mon dieu, ce serait cool que je puisse soigner mon épaule totalement brisée !

Mihawk s'accroupit tout en prenant son visage dans sa main. Juste avant de l'embrasser il murmura :

-Ne t'en fait pas, tu y survivras Law.

Law ploya sous le baisé. Sec, brutal, vide de toutes autres choses que la domination. Ce type était réellement taré. Putain, il n'avait rien contre le fait d'être en dessous, mais sûrement pas dans de pareils circonstances. Il posa son unique main contre le torse de son « assaillant » et le regarda froidement. Il n'ouvrirait certainement pas la bouche pour se type, tout du moins pas temps que celui-ci essayerait juste de le briser. Il n'allait certainement pas se laisser faire, situation de merde ! Il tenta de le repousser plus violemment mais ne réussit qu'à se faire un peu plus mal. De rage il balança son bras en direction du visage parfait de Mihawk mais ne toucha rien que le vide. Il cligna plusieurs fois de yeux, étonné. Le bretteur c'était éloigné de lui en à peine une seconde, il le regardait fixement, ses yeux de rapace envoyant des frissons dans son dos.

Après de longues secondes de vide, Mihawk parla enfin.

-Ne le refait plus.

-Q-quoi ?

-Le haki des rois, ré-utilise le sur moi et je te tuerais.

-J'ai...

L'épéiste semblait agacé, il tapait compulsivement le sol de son pied et un tic le faisait plisser les lèvres par intermittences. Il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il mettrait ses dires à exécution.

-Oui.

-Je te signal que si je ne maîtrise pas le Haki, je ne sais pas comment le restreindre...

Law regardait Mihawk avec un sourcil haussé, vaguement ennuyé. Si il pensait ainsi il était sur de crever au prochain coup de sang du bretteur.

Mihawk sortit son épée et s'approcha du jeune Rookie, menaçant.

Law eut un sourire crispé. Okay... il était mal... quand il parlait de coup de sang !

-Si t'étais pas aussi chiant ça n'arriverais pas Mihawk !

La lame se leva.

-Putain, je veux dire pourquoi faut-il que tu le fasses juste pour m'humilier !

Et s'arrêta.

-T'humilier ?

-Me tabasser, utiliser le Haki sur moi, me plaquer au sol et faire en sorte de me soumettre c'est quoi pour toi ?  
-Je t'ai dit, j'aime le faire comme ça.  
-Et bien pas moi ! Je ne sais pas comment sont tes, sûrement charmants, partenaires, mais moi je n'aime pas me faire baiser face contre terre avec la sensation d'être un putain de jouet sexuel. Sans parler de l'épaule brisée hein ! Jsuis pas maso, je ressens pas de plaisir quand on me frappe !

Mihawk se baissa, et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Donc tu voudrais ça ainsi ?

Une main se posa sur la hanche de Law, l'autre se cala doucement sur sa chute de reins et se mit à la caresser délicatement. Le souffle chaud du bretteur vint effleurer le cou de Law, et ses lèvres embrasser la peau pâle.

Un frisson parcourut le Chirurgien et son dos se crispa, soupirant face au traitement, il se blottit dans les bras du bretteur.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent, s'enlacèrent calmement, tanguèrent entre mordillement et découvertes humide. Law agrippa le dos de Mihawk l'entraînant en arrière, tout en intensifiant le baiser. Il passa son unique main dans les cheveux noirs, la glissa dans le cou brûlant et s'attela à déchirer bout par bout la tenue de son presque amant.

Les langues se délièrent et les souffles ce mélangèrent.

-Ouais, comme ça.

Mihawk eut un léger sourire et, ses mains s'attardant sur la braguette du jean de Law, entreprit de caresser de sa langue le cou sensible et délicat.

Peu à peu les caresses s'amplifièrent de passion, les vêtements tombèrent et les peaux se découvrirent. Frictions, soupirs, morsures, se suivaient, se liaient, et s'embrasaient.

Law rougissait fortement, son souffle court, le corps tendu, les muscles crispés. Il s'accrochait à la nuque de son partenaire, s'amusant à y laisser des griffures rougeoyantes. Emprisonné dans un carcan chaud et humide il gémissait au gré du muscle l'enlaçant. Une pression sensuelle lui réchauffait les reins, et peu à peu il se sentait défaillir. La vision trouble il se cambra soudainement, et dans un gémissement rauque tira le cou du bretteur en arrière.

-Nhh...

-Juste à temps hein ? Murmura l'épéiste.  
-La... ferme...  
-Certes... nous avons bien mieux à faire.

Law haleta alors qu'une main s'aventurait entre ses cuisses, investissant son corps. Il tira sèchement les cheveux de Mihawk et, ramenant son visage à sa hauteur, prit ses lèvres dans un baiser brûlant, étouffant ses gémissements naissants.

Le corps élancé, Law mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Mihawk prenait plaisir à l'élargir, testant les parois humides, s'amusant des contractions involontaires, et massant fortement sa prostate sensible. Il n'allait pas tenir ainsi. Sa main s'accrocha à celle du bretteur, mais celui-ci le repoussa contre le sol.

-Ah... M-Mihawk...putain ! Je vais pas tenir ngh...  
-Je sais.  
-Enlèves les !

Mihawk le regarda, ses doigts allant et venant dans son intimité, et un sourire douteux s'empara de son visage.

-Non.  
-Ah ! M-Mihawk !

Law se contorsionna sur le sol, tentant de ralentir son plaisir. Son dos frotta douloureusement sur le tapis rêche et son épaule malmenée hurlait sous le supplice mais rien n'endiguait la chaleur ayant investit son corps. Il gémit fortement, son bas ventre contracté, le désir violent se déversant en lui. Sa main agrippa la hanche nue de son amant et il cria, la jouissance l'emportant.

Le chirurgien tourna la tête vers son épaule virant au bleu et ferma les yeux.

-Putain de pervers.

Mihawk eut un rictus presque, doux ? Et ramena le Rookie contre lui. Plissant les yeux, Law grogna et le repoussa sur le sol, prenant place sur le bas ventre du bretteur. Son postérieur frotta doucement contre le membre dressé.

-Nh ouais, t'es qu'un putain de pervers. Hey Mihawk ? Tu sais que certains couples gay, ne le font jamais.

Il se pressa fortement, laissant le sexe s'immiscer entre ses deux lobes de chaire.

-Tu te rends compte ? Jamais ! Ils prennent leur pied, sans avoir besoin de se la mettre profond.

De ses doigts il fit le contour du nombril, caressant la ligne brune jusqu'à son propre sexe, commençant à se masturber.

-Tu peux pas le comprendre hein ? T'es du genre à aimer prendre les gens, à les voire se tordent de douleur puis de plaisir sous toi. Si y'a pas de pénétration, tu considères que c'est pas fini. Tu penses que tu pourrais jouir là ? Juste avec mon cul contre ton sexe ? Tu pulses, je l'sens...  
-Law...

-Ouais tu pourrais hein ?  
-Law.  
-Quoi ? Tu t'excites ? T'inquiète pas, j'vais te laisser la mettre Mihawk. Doucement, je vais te prendre en moi, t'enserrant fortement, jvais crier pour que tu y ailles plus fort... puis gémir pour que tu me caresses...  
-Putain Law magnes ton cul !

Riant devant le visage crispé du bretteur Law se suréleva légèrement, suivant le membre érigé pour finalement s'empaler dessus, doucement, jouant de ses muscles pour faire gémir son partenaire. Il se la prenait peut-être mais ce n'était pas pour autant qui allait juste se laisser faire. Haletant il regarda, les yeux dilatés, le bretteur. Stoïque celui-ci le fixait, laissant parfois un gémissement franchir ses lèvres.

-Plus profond Law...

Law rougit brutalement. Il détestait faire ça. Enfin il adorait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de crier à chaque fois qu'il le faisait. Doucement il fit presque sortir le membre de son antre, puis s'empala d'un coup, violemment, criant sous le brusque plaisir.

La chaleur s'insinua peu à peu, les enlaçant à chaque coup de reins, à chaque gémissements rauques, et à chaque caresses maladroites. Le plaisir les enflamma et ils jouirent en concert leurs souffles se mêlant sur un dernier baiser.

Law se reposa contre le torse du bretteur, embrassant doucement une clavicule puis poussant un soupir fatigué murmura :

-Et mon bras ?

* * *

Fin ! **tin tin tin**

Ho yeah j'ai finiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! En fait j'avais tellement peur de faire ce lemon * _mode terrifiée ON_ * qu'à chaque ligne j'étais : Et si j'écris ça est ce que... et puis non je peux pas écrire un truc aussi violent... oui mais si je fais du nian nian... bah au final j'ai essayée de faire un peu des deux :D

Bon j'espère avoir satisfait tout le monde... j'ai essayer de faire que malgré le fait que Law soit « soumit » il reste bien dominant dans son comportement et donc ainsi que Mihawk tout en restant *_ Ouais j'ai la classe et mon bâton dans le cul serra la seule chose qui y rentrera_ * soit un peu moins « dominant »...

j'ai bien fait ? Ou... très mal fait ? XD

Chu !


End file.
